


那个仁下床就翻脸23

by Cityonetwothree123



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cityonetwothree123/pseuds/Cityonetwothree123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	那个仁下床就翻脸23

黄仁俊的酒力不差，但也不至于到喝了两杯就醉的地步。

他坐在床上被罗渽民拥着，那人把头埋在他的胸前，肆意的舔舐。

舌尖滑过锁骨，然后向上含过他此刻发胀的乳尖。

“你们在酒里放东西了？”

黄仁俊软着身体，涣散着眼神，没有力气去推身前的人。

罗渽民咬过他的肌肤，哼着鼻音抬起头来。

“什么也没放，是你自己醉了。”

他眯着眼睛笑，在淡淡的回答后，又再次咬上他的唇。

带着红酒残留香气的舌，在唾液的交缠中变得越发粘腻和色情。

黄仁俊眯着眼睛承受罗渽民的吻，余光扫过客厅时，才发现李帝努已经收拾好刚才被他打碎的酒杯。

那人挽起袖子一点点靠近，在低沉着双眸，极力克制欲望的前提下，坐上床，解开袖扣。

李帝努弯着腰坐在黄仁俊的身后，他看了一眼被拥吻着慢慢向后退的人，身体前倾让那人靠在了自己的肩上。

而此刻有了支撑点，黄仁俊便不在后退，这反倒是方便了身前，罗渽民进一步的索吻。

黄仁俊被夹在二人之间，异样的感觉逐渐向上涌，他想要推开彼此停止这越发控制不住的局势。

但他身后的人却不让他如愿。

李帝努从背后捉住他的双手，而后像警察逮捕犯人一般，把他的双手手腕锁在自己的身前。

黄仁俊瞪大了眼睛，只觉李帝努开始腾出一只手探进他的裤中。

温热的还带着点水珠的手掌，顺着他的小腹向下滑。

这是在做什么？

他们现在在干什么？

这个样子又像什么？

…..

黄仁俊心里发慌，他因为乱了阵脚，来不及换气，就躲开罗渽民使劲咳了一声。

罗渽民在这个时候才停止了拥吻，抬起头隔开一段距离，更加怜爱的看着此刻正靠在李帝努胸前的人。

“别害怕，我们不做什么。”

那人咬上他的肩，声音像被泡进了酒里，丝丝缕缕，芳香四溢。

信息素在这一刻互相交缠，是龙舌兰与酒的最佳配合。

黄仁俊吐着热气去看罗渽民的眼睛，挣扎了几下之后，发现他的手被李帝努按的死死的，腾不出一点空隙。

都到了这种时候，还不算做什么吗？

黄仁俊想要开口拒绝，到了嘴边的话语在下一秒内他被咽回了喉咙里。

此时，李帝努正好握住了他的下身，掌心包裹，刺激他浑身一抖。

黄仁俊深吸一口气，看着李帝努的下巴发狠道。

“不是说好了什么也不做吗！你们现在是在干什么？！”

被质问的人用指尖扫过他的性器，从根部一点点往上摸，让没什么欲望安静疲软的地方一点点硬了起来。

这个时候，罗渽民又哑着声音笑了一下。

“你的身体还不能同时接受我们两个人，我们现在，只做前戏。”

“说好了不碰你，就绝对不会碰。”

黄仁俊没有办法回应，他只知道李帝努开始隔着裤子在慢慢的给自己套弄，速度一点点加快，让他难耐的弓起腰。

是可以不碰，但是为了满足淫欲，却不得不碰。

黄仁俊咬着牙，眼角立刻红了几分。

如果这还叫不碰？

那要到如何的地步才是那人口中的触碰？

在他思绪渐渐空白的时候，李帝努又偏头去咬他的耳朵，在低沉的呼吸声里，换来浅浅的呻吟。

那人手下的动作越快，黄仁俊就越忍不住低吟。

灌了蜜的声音，还带着点哭腔。

“你们就是合起伙来欺负我...”

黄仁俊呜咽着，这么一哭，倒是让身后的人有了一阵的失神。

没停歇手上的动作，那股快感就跟着一阵阵冲向黄仁俊的头皮。

在意识突然一颤的瞬间，黄仁俊在李帝努的手里射了。

而且还射的满裤子都是。

身后的人一愣，继而又一次，对着他的耳边吹风，在呼吸中朝着黄仁俊的耳蜗轻笑。

“舒服吗？”  
他轻声问道。

黄仁俊羞耻的闭上眼睛，喘息着，却不作回答。

而在这个时候，罗渽民又慢慢的脱下了他的裤子，指尖开始掐着他的大腿皮肤走。

像是得了肌肤饥渴症，那人好像要吻过黄仁俊身上的每一个地方才满足。

黄仁俊以为这将是一个难以入眠的夜，将是一场欲望盛宴的开头。

但是....  
过了很久很久，罗渽民没有脱衣服，李帝努也没有。

从头到尾，只有他一人的衣物在不知不觉中掉落床底。

此刻，好像是满足了那二人对于他肌肤的浅尝辄止，李帝努松开了他的手腕，又再次放到嘴边亲吻。

“现在这样，是最适合的时候。”

话落，黄仁俊都还没有反应过来，那二人就已经停下动作，慢慢把他放平在床上。

“说了不做就是不做，你的身体最重要。”

李帝努摸过他的脸颊，只是在上面留下一吻。

“这次出来，只是带着你来散心的。”

“......”

黄仁俊闪着眼眸，在这一刻竟不知如何回答，那过于温柔的话像湿软的棉花，让他内心柔软，眼睛发热发胀。

这些动作，只是为了碰碰他的肌肤，只是为了吻过他的唇角。

明明最会被欲望支配的alpha，却可以在这个时候收住一切，不在有所动作。

黄仁俊捏紧了指尖。

还不等他有所回答，就只听见浴室了响起了哗哗的流水声。

冰冷的水温，没有任何的温度。

罗渽民闭着眼，在用自己的身体去接受这冷的刺骨的液体，去驱除自身的欲望。

而李帝努则坐在床边，摸摸他的头发，然后温和的低语。

“好好休息吧，我亲爱的omega。”

…...


End file.
